


Guardian

by SiniseSnakeEyes



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Friendship, Gen, Secrets, work in really slow progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiniseSnakeEyes/pseuds/SiniseSnakeEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the year 2126. <br/>Gruumm is defeated and Jack left the team. Bridges talks to Cruger about something and won't tell the others about what and then he makes a phone call with someone he doesn't want the others to know who... Curious? <br/>Well Sky, Syd and Z are and to learn what will happen you will have to read the story...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> AU. In this AU the same events took place like we know them (with a few exceptions ->) But in this AU the events of S.P.D. took place 100 years later (only S.P.D.!!! The others happened at same time as we know) The characters from S.P.D. live in this time! So there is no new Power Rangers team.

** Year: ** 2126

He walked along the graves and searched for a certain line. He hadn’t been here for a long time. Finally he reached the right one with the graves that he wanted to visit. He quietly read out the names: “Jason Lee Scott, Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston, Kimberly Ann Hart…“

He read many more names and put one or more flowers on the graves.

Jason got a red rose as well as a black one with golden glitter, Trini got a yellow tulip, Zack got a black rose, Billy a blue violet, Kimberly a pink tulip and on the other graves he laid down different coloured flowers too, except for one. There he stopped.

He had read this inscription many times already and yet he still read it out loud when he stood before this grave. “Here lies Thomas ‘Tommy’ Oliver. He was a good friend and teacher. He left us much to soon. May he rest in peace.”

After he had finished reading he couldn’t stop the bitter laugh escaping his lips.

‘If only they had known the truth...’

Tommy Oliver walk along the path from which he had came from and let the graves s well as the past behind him – for now.

 

The rangers sat in their common room when commander Anubis Cruger stepped into the room.

This was very unusual since the commander close to never entered it.

The four rangers immediately jumped to their feet and saluted.

“At ease.”

At this they shifted their posture to a more relaxed one and waited for the commander to tell them why he was here.

To their surprise he didn’t address the whole team but only the blue ranger:

“Bridge, can I talk to for a moment?”

“Of course commander!” responded Bridge automatically.

The two went to a corner and Cruger told the blue ranger something that the others could hear.

The other rangers looked at each other and Sky shrugged his shoulders when Syd and Z gave him questioning looks.

After a short conversation Bridge returned to the others and Cruger left the room whereupon the still standing rangers sat back on the couch.

Bridge’s face wore a smile that reached from one ear to the other when sat down next to the others and grabbed a butter toast from a plate which he had filled before Cruger’s visit.

“And? What did Cruger want from you?” asked Z who was really curious why Cruger would personally come down here.

“Mmh? Oh he just wanted to inform me of something.”

Syd groaned as soon as she heard this answer and said: “And what? After all, Cruger doesn’t come down here often and I’m sure he wouldn’t play messenger boy… I mean messenger dog just for a little thing.”

At the last part Bridge face displayed an offended look – which was definitely not a typical Bridge-expression – and said: “It wasn’t a ‘little thing’! It was something that means a lot to me.”

“…Okay,… I’m sorry.” said Syd who didn’t know such reactions from Bridge.

“You would tell us if it had something to do with the team, wouldn’t you?” intervened now Sky who had remained still until now.

“I would. But it has nothing to do with the team. It’s something personal and I would prefer not to talk about it.

Bridge inhaled a deep breath since he had said that really fast and in only one breath und added with a friendly smile: “I have phone someone. I’ll be back before you can blink.”

With these words he stood up, walked a few steps, paused, took a few fast steps back and snatched the last butter toast from the plate, stuffed it into his mouth and left the room.

For a few seconds there was only silence till Z finally said: “Okaaay, that was weird even for Bridge.”

Sky and Syd only nodded in agreement but said nothing. Sometimes there were days like this where Cruger would talk with Bridge and Bridge wouldn’t what it had been about, but these days got over time rare. When Bridge and Sky first started sharing a room – and met because of this – Bridge talked almost weekly to Cruger about something. Most of the time he came back with a disappointed look on his face which would – as soon as Sky tried to talk about it with him – turn back to that carefree smile.

 

The rest of the rangers continued their activities: Syd read some mode magazine, Sky read – how it be any other way – the S.P.D. handbook and Z listened to music.

15 minutes after Bridge had left the room he came back. He looked like he had grabbed into a socket. His already thick and curly hair stood even more up (a wonder that this works) and he had soot in his face.

One of Sky’s brows went up. He knew that Bridge could bring something to explode while experimenting, but hadn’t he planned to make a call? Had he succeeded in blowing up the phone?

With this thought in mind he couldn’t stop himself but he had to grin at that. From the corner of his eye Sky could see that Syd and Z too wore grins on their faces. It seemed like the three of them had had the same thought.

“Did you get the phone to explode or what happened to you?” asked Sky finally.

“The phone? Äh, no… No that still lives… although technically it never really lived. Why do people say that then?”

Bridge wanted to continue his blabbering when Sky, Syd and Z said at the same moment: “Bridge!”

He stopped immediately and murmured a “Sorry.”

“So what did happen if it wasn’t the phone?” asked Syd.

“Well, on my way back I ran into Boom and he asked me if I could help him with a small experiment and I said yes. As you can see something went wrong… but what?”

Before Bridge’s thoughts could wander even further asked Z him out of curiosity: “Did you make your call?”

“Hm? Yes but he didn’t answer so I left a message on his answering machine.”

_‘He. Aha.’_ Thought the others.

When Bridge made  move to sit his mobile phone rang.

“Yes, hello?”

On the other side of the line someone answered and Bridge’s face lit up. He walked to a corner where he continued his call.

The others tried to hear what was being said – some more obvious (Syd and Z) than others (Sky).

“… meeting possible…? … In the park? … okay … 10 minutes!”

Bridge stormed out of the room and just managed to get a “I’ll be gone for a while!” out.

The rangers looked at each other and the door had just closed when Z stood up and said: “Would you like to get into the park?”

Syd immediately stood up and said: “I would love to!”

In contrast to his female teammates seemed Sky sceptical.

“Don’t you think we should leave him be? When he’s ready to talk about it – whatever it is – then he will.”

Syd and Z looked at each other and a grin grew on each of their faces. Both grabbed one arm from Sky and dragged him out of the armchair. They dragged him behind them und walk down the corridor. Since Sky knew that they wouldn’t leave it alone he freed himself from their grasp and followed the two – still grinning and blabbering – girls thoughtful.

Bridge was his best friend and under normal circumstances Bridge would tell him everything – except for this one secret, which he seemed to share with Cruger. What could it be that Bridge wouldn’t talk to him about it?

The three rangers left the S.P.D. headquarter and headed for the park.


	2. The Reunion

Bridge waited at the usual spot where they always met. He had walked so fast that he was too early. Now he had to wait and thought about some things. What if he didn’t find the meeting spot? He hadn’t been here for a few years after all…

Suddenly someone grabbed his shoulder and Bridge’s reflexes kicked in. He grabbed the hand and threw the owner of the hand to the ground, or at least that was the idea of this defence technic.  But the owner of the hand didn’t slam onto the ground instead the person rolled itself smoothly off, stood up in one movement and brushed off a bit off dirt.

Before Bridge stood a man in the age of 32. He wore black shoes, white trousers, a red t-shirt and around his neck hung a necklace with a green stone. The hair of the man was gelled and looked like the prickles from a hedgehog.

“Oh… Tommy! I’m sorry. I didn’t know… it was a reflex…”

“Don’t worry Bridge. Nothing happened.”

To underline his words he gave Bridge a reassuring smile.

Bridge relaxed and then he said: “Welcome home.”

Tommy’s smile grew even bigger and he replied: “I’m back… Come let us get some smoothies.”

Now grew a smile on Bridges face too and he nodded in agreement.

They walked towards a café that lay in the heart of the park and Bridge told Tommy about the events that took place during Tommy’s absence in New Tech City. When Tommy heard about the battles against Gruumm and his henchmen, made feelings of guilt themselves known in Tommy, which Bridge immediately felt.

“What are you thinking about?”

Tommy sighed; he had known that Bridge would ask this question. He could read auras after all and because of this he could easily read feelings too.

“I thought that maybe it would have been better if I had remained here, to support you in your fight. Then it would have been over much faster and you and your friends wouldn’t have to fight so much.”

Bridge froze in his steps and said: “You know as well as I do that you can’t be at two places at once! You had to accomplish an important mission on another planet and you shouldn’t think about thinks like ‘what if…’ If you had stayed here we would have won much sooner, yes. But then the other world would probably have met its doom because you weren’t there to help! ... Also my friends and I are part of Space Patrol Delta and we’re Power Rangers. To the responsibilities of a member of SPD belong fights once in a while and to take the risks. And I’m proud to protect the earth like did and still do!”

This he said with a serious expression and looked the whole time into Tommy’s eyes. Tommy didn’t know what to say to that and in the end he settled for a: “You’re right. Come now and let us talk about another topic.”

 

Sky, Syd and Z had followed Bridge at a safe distance and had seen the encounter between Bridge and Tommy from afar.

“Who is that guy?” asked Z no one in particular.

“Sky isn’t that?”

“I think so Syd.”

“Do you know him?!”

“Well you could say that. He was our teacher in natural science: Doctor Oliver!” answered Sky Z.

“You’re pulling my leg, aren’t you? This is a teacher for natural science?! From the way he moves you could think that he is some kind of athlete. And why is Bridge meeting him?”

“I would like to know that too… Sky, I thought that doctor O vanished just before we were promoted to B-Squad?!?”

“That’s not completely right Syd. Doctor O just stopped teaching classed but commander Cruger and Kat seemed to know where he had gone. I heard at the same day he stopped teaching a few cadets talking how the commander had walked into the classroom announcing that doctor O wouldn’t teach anymore because of personal stuff. At least for a while.”

“Really? I didn’t hear about that. I would like to know what personal reason that were… As far as I know he has no relatives anymore, so…”

“Where did you get that information from Syd?” asked Sky a bit baffled.

“Well, when he came fresh to the academy to teach, many girls fell for him and some went even so far to just get some info’s to hack into the school computers…” Syd felt the looks her friends gave her and added quickly : “Don’t worry I wasn’t part of these groupies but a friend of mine was and she told me that doctor O had no relatives anymore.”

“Oh well. So now we know who he is but why was Bridge so excited to meet him?” asked Z no one in particular again.

Sky and Syd shrugged their shoulder because they too knew no answer to this question.

They continued to watch the two and followed them inconspicuously in the direction of the café.

The three sat down on a bench from which they could continue to spy on Bridge and doctor O. Or more precisely Syd and Z continued to spy and chattered at the same time and Sky read in his SPD handbook (wherever he got that from).

“Five banana-smoothies.”

“Right away Tommy. Nice to see you again! You were at least a year not here.”

“Yes. I had something to do out of New Tech City, Bert.”

Bert turned away after this small talk with Tommy to make the smoothies.

Bridge gave Tommy a questioning look. “Five?”

“Yes five or do you want to withhold the taste of a smoothie from your friends?”

“But… they aren’t here or are they?”

“And you are the one to detect auras and read minds.” said Tommy with humour and then he continued: “… Sorry. I know that you don’t want to use your power too often.”

“No that’s okay. But you’re right, I should try to keep an eye on my surroundings. So… where are they?”

“They’re sitting on a bench from where they are watching us.”

When Bridge made a move to turn around to look for his friends someone said: “Here your smoothies Tommy!”

“Thanks Bert.”

Tommy paid and took three of the five smoothies while Bridge took the other two and followed Tommy who made a beeline for a certain point.

“And what do you want to say to them? You, Cruger and Kat, you always said that the others shouldn’t know about you – and because to a certain degree about me – till the right moment comes! And this moment is not here, is it?”

“No, it isn’t. At least not yet... Just leave it to me.”

“Okay…”

Bridge wanted to ask again where the other rangers sat when he spotted them himself.

‘Well, that’s not what I would call inconspicuous. I should seen them sooner.’ thought Bridge as he watched his friends.

Syd and Z seemed to discuss something and Sky tried to ignore the two with the help of his ever-present handbook.

They only seemed to register Tommy and him when they already stood before them and Tommy spoke to them.

“Hello Sky, Syd and Z. Would you like a smoothie?”

By this question Bridge would have loved to bury his head in his hands but he couldn’t do that since he hold the smoothies. This question sounded really stupid when it was asked by a 32 year old man - or someone who looked like 32.

 

The three rangers jumped when they heard the voice. They hadn’t heard the two coming – which was partly because of Syd’s and Z’s discussion about what Bridge had to do with Dr O.

They looked up at the same time and saw the two people they had followed during the day. Bridge seemed nervous while Doctor Oliver just smiled in a friendly way and hold them three smoothies under their noses.

Z found her voice first and asked a question that had shot through her head when she had heard his greeting. “How do you know my name?”

“Bridge told me about his teammates and you are part of that team. So do you want a smoothie?”

Now Sky got a: “Yes, thank you.” out of his mouth.

The three rangers who still sat on the bench took a smoothie each. Z who never had a smoothie before took at first only a small sip… und she loved it immediately. The five drank their smoothies in silence and when they had all finished, did Tommy finally ask: “So, did you have fun following us?”

His answers consisted of: “Ähm…”(Z), clearing ones throat (Syd) and silence (Sky).

“Don’t worry, I’m not making you any kind of reproach. I’m sure Bridge war extremely excited when he heard that I was back in town and since he didn’t want to tell you why, you got curious and followed him.”

“That’s correct.” Confirmed Sky.

“What are you to Bridge, doctor Oliver?” asked Syd bluntly.

“I was a good friend of Bridge’s mother and when she died I tried to support Bridge as good as I could. Which is not that easy since I’ve got… important obligations.”

When he told them that you could see in his eyes that it was really hurtful for him to talk about this topic. Before someone could say anything, Sky’s Delta Morpha rang.

“Sky here.”

“Sky, here is Kat. There is an emergency. The New Tech Bank is being robbed in this moment by a few aliens.”

“We’re on our way Kat!”

With these words jumped Sky from the bench. He looked at his teammates who nodded. They started to run without any words of goodbye and didn’t hear how Tommy wished them luck.

“May the power protect you Rangers.”


End file.
